<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insult and Challenge by Chrysalin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725650">Insult and Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysalin/pseuds/Chrysalin'>Chrysalin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TTT-verse One-Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Silver Millennium Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysalin/pseuds/Chrysalin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter's cousin tries to challenge her for her right to the throne.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kino Makoto/Nephrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TTT-verse One-Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insult and Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm moving over all of the short stories from this verse from FF.net. They're getting a quick once-over for spelling and grammar, and that's it, so if it seems silly or aged, well, it's old.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes there were fools who dared to challenge the princess of Jupiter. They would say that as a woman she was too weak to inherit her throne or to defeat others attempting to take it. Most would be turned away with an electric shock. Others were harder to convince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sailor Jupiter was her parents’ only child, and as such was the heir even without the law of the planetary crystals. She had a number of cousins though, a series of brash men who seemed to themselves and the people to be a better choice. The eldest was only a standardized year older than her, though the gap was truly much larger due to the slow aging of magic users. More than fifty such years lay between them. He was also taller by more than thirty centimeters, making him unusual even by Jovian standards. He was a great hulking brute, in her opinion. He was named for the planet’s guardian god, and he had the nerve to contest her rights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a few years since a challenger had dared to approach her. After she had taken up full responsibility as one of the Moon Princess’s guardians, people had become aware of her power and she had gained a great deal of respect. Her betrothal to a Terran general had been a shock, but her parents had supported them even in the face of the people’s disgust. They knew Nephrite would be a good match for their daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeus led the people against the decision. Her aunts and uncles had thus far not committed to a position, but the majority seemed clear. An ultimatum was issued: select a different husband or forfeit her right to the crown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>88888888</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When a storm came down on the Silver Palace abruptly, it didn’t take Mercury’s genius to deduce the cause. She and her sisters hurried to Jupiter. Nephrite was already there, holding onto her so she wouldn’t leap into the nearest transport and shove a lightning bolt through her cousin. Serenity arrived seconds later, Endymion and the other Shitennou hot on her heels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jupiter!” she cried over the noise. “Cease this instant!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her monarch’s command cut through Jupiter’s rage, and she slowly came back to herself. A berserker tendency ran in her family, forcing the thunderous princess to control her temper at all times. The insult had been enough to break that. Only her princess and her fiancé really had the power to bring her back. The electricity in the air fell away, and Nephrite slowly released her. She stood breathing heavily and cautiously unwove her magic from the storm, letting it dissipate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Sailor Venus asked, taking charge. “What upset you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nephrite offered the leader of the Guardian Senshi a missive that had been lying on a nearby table. “It seems Prince Zeus has issued a challenge. She must choose between her crown and our betrothal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serenity frowned. “By all the laws of the Silver Alliance, her position is absolute as the wielder of the Jupiter Crystal. The planet itself will not allow another ruler.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems the people do not care for the idea of a Terran king,” Mercury said grimly as she examined the message, furtively taken from Venus’ grip. “They have decided they will not accept Lord Nephrite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Jovian Court has always encouraged freedom of expression,” Mars added. “The king and queen cannot just order them down. Either Jupiter has to make a decision, or she has to fight her challenger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you may be sure I will not accept their demands,” Jupiter fumed. Electricity danced across her fingers until Nephrite covered her hands with his. “I am going to pound my dear cousin until he begs for mercy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Jupiter,” Kunzite said, “it is best not to enter a battle without thought. To do so may endanger your position further.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “This is terrible,” Venus sighed. “We stood together to ensure my father would accept my marriage, and now we have to face another battle for yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jupiter shook his head. “If anyone else tries to solve my problems, I will be seen as unfit to rule.” She squared her shoulders. “I will return to Jupiter and address the challenge if you can spare me, princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serenity nodded at once. “Whatever you need. Jupiter, you mustn’t go alone! At least take one of the others. I am sure Mars would join you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nephrite stepped forward. “That will not be necessary. Prince Endymion, I request your permission to accompany my fiancée.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Endymion studied his second general. “You understand the consequences if she loses, or if you should attempt to take her place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are a few things I suggest we discuss with Sailor Mercury and Zoisite before we go, but I believe that my place is with her. With your permission, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have it, and Zoisite will be available if you need him. May the gods be with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>88888888</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jupiter eyed Nephrite irritably as they stepped from the teleportation pad. “You didn’t have to accompany me. I don’t need help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll handle this admirably. Still, it would look bad if I didn’t support you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged before whistling. A serpentine white dragon with green markings appeared on the horizon, steadily flying their direction. It landed two minutes later, rubbing its nose against her shoulder. She caressed its muzzle with a smile before glancing at Nephrite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you think my Supreme Thunder Dragon attack was coincidence?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At the time I did,” he answered, eyes locked firmly on the large creature. “Now I see I was wrong. Does this beauty have a name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Its massive head swung in his direction. “Beauty?” it asked, snorting with distaste. “Males are not </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jupiter choked back her laughter as he stared. “This is Arashi. I raised him from the egg. He’s wonderful, isn’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And are we flying with Arashi to the palace?” Nephrite pressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She eyed her heavy brocade gown with distaste. “Yes, though it’s much more fun to ride when I’m not so weighed down. Arashi, this is my husband-to-be, Nephrite. We’d be honored if you would convey us to the palace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon’s gaze now fell on her lovely emerald dress as well. “I did not bring a saddle. I was not expecting you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jupiter fumed before throwing her hands up in exasperation. “Then I shan’t bother with a gown. I think it’s time my dear cousin sees me as I truly am.” A bolt of lightning crashed over her and her clothing changed to the familiar comfort of her Senshi uniform. She leapt onto the dragon’s back and extended a hand to her betrothed. He just glanced at it before jumping up after her. She grinned and stroked Arashi’s head. “Shall we, dear one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Arashi gathered himself and leapt skyward. Jupiter had to give her lover credit for not uttering a sound or nearly choking her as any others she’d taken flying had. She’d known he wouldn’t disappoint. The flight was exhilarating, and after a while Nephrite began to enjoy the rush. Arashi started showing off without being urged, wheeling, diving and looping in midair. It ended far too soon as the dragon deposited them before the sprawling castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike other planets, the main court’s palace was almost a fortress. Nephrite had only once before entered Jupiter Castle – on those rare occasions in which he and Jupiter were both free they had chosen to either travel to Earth or to visit her personal Io Castle. Each princess had been gifted a similar palace by Queen Serenity when they were born.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jupiter hurried past the guards and the battlements until they reached the vast double doors that were the entrance to the castle. She hesitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely you’re not nervous,” he teased with a faint smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her chin went up defiantly. “Of course not. They should fear my displeasure, not the other way around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She promptly continued on her way and Nephrite laughed as he followed. They paused again before the doors to the throne room. With it being the middle of the day, the entire Court would be in attendance, doubtless including her traitorous cousin. Jupiter examined her uniform critically. Nephrite checked his as well, but his inspection was far more casual. Finally she threw the doors open and marched in, Nephrite in his place at her right hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whispers arose at once, several concerning her appearance. Though Jupiter was a warlike world, women were kept away from battle and expected to be the epitome of grace and beauty. Right now the crown princess looked every inch the warrior she was. She ignored the courtiers and proceeded directly to the dais where her parents presided and bowed. Nephrite did the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dear daughter, what brings you home so abruptly?” her mother asked in a gentle tone. Both queen and king stepped down to embrace their often-absent child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A challenge,” Jupiter answered succinctly. “It seems the people are not content with my choice of husband. I received a demand stating I must sacrifice either my crown or my love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king frowned. He wished as a father he could intervene, but as a ruler he knew he couldn’t. She would have to prove herself worthy on her own. “And your response?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not accept their terms,” Jupiter said boldly. “I choose to face the challenge. I am the princess of Jupiter and will not turn aside for another’s whims.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the challenger?” The entire Court seemed to hold their breath as their princess turned, wondering who would be accused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ultimatum was issued by Prince Zeus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whispers returned, greater than before. It was unheard of for a male of the royal line to challenge a woman, and certainly not the woman who would ascend to the throne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeus stepped up. “We do not want a Terran king, and you cannot force one on us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared, and lightning crackled around her. “I will marry as I wish. I defy you and those who support you. As the challenged, it is my right to decide the time of combat. It will be now. You have five minutes in which to prepare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The form?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hand to hand. I will not waste the power of the gods on the likes of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I need no preparation. Let us go to the sparring ring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jupiter promptly turned and stalked from the room, leaving the others to follow. Her parents eyed their nephew reproachfully before hurrying after their child. Nephrite stared at the prince, disgust in his sky blue eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not stare, Terran.” The word was spat more than spoken. “It is unfitting to meet the eyes of your superior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am a king. You would do well to remember it.” Nephrite exited with that remark, joining Jupiter in the ring as she awaited her opponent’s arrival. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could not hold still, pacing with angry energy. Nephrite laid his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close until she was leaning against him. “Settle yourself, love,” he murmured. “Do not let the rage overtake you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She inhaled deeply several times. “I’m all right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one would think poorly of you if I fought him. This insult is to me as well, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jupiter shook her head. “Insulting you amounts to the same thing. He’s trying to deny my right to the throne. It’s my fight. If you want to challenge him once it’s done, feel free. He’ll still be in one piece when I’m finished.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not want to hurt him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t,” she sighed. “I’m angry, but he’s family. I’ll try not to do any real harm.” They both watched as Zeus entered the sandy ring, stripped down to his trousers. Jupiter smoothed her uniform. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will succeed,” Nephrite assured her before vaulting over the wall to take a place in the stands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just hope he doesn’t bleed on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Nephrite laughing in the background, Sailor Jupiter strode forward. A herald stood at the side. “Her royal highness, Princess Jupiter, has accepted the challenge of his highness, Prince Zeus. The match will be hand-to-hand. The winner shall be decided by surrender. Magic and weapons are not to be used. Do the competitors have anything to say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jupiter shook her head. Zeus laughed. “No brave words?” he taunted. “You certainly are not dressed to spar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fierce smile curved her lips. “This is the uniform of the greatest warriors of the Silver Alliance. Do not take it so lightly; I’m no weak female who doesn’t know how to fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sailor Senshi, great warriors?” he spat. “Nothing but weak women to protect a girl who cannot do battle in her own defense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Jupiter laughed as the match officially began. Zeus sprang, but she stepped to the side before pumping her fist into his gut. “Princess Serenity is her mother’s only heir. The queen would not allow incapable warriors to stand as her personal guard, regardless of the bonds between our worlds. You wish to be king, yet you know nothing of politics.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fell back and they circled. “I know the people prefer me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I imagine I know why,” she snapped. “Threats. Lies. You fill their heads with mad tales of how untrustworthy Earth is. You say I am unsuited to be queen or to choose an appropriate husband. No, cousin, I’m not easily fooled. In my absence you sought to supplant me and believe you’ve finally found a way to do so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was toying with him, Nephrite knew. She could have finished it within seconds, skilled as she was, but she had things she wanted to say before it was over. Still, he watched his fiancée carefully, alert to any false move her opponent might make. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> done so,” Zeus snarled. His fist flew. “Your people have no faith in you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would that be true if they knew the truth?” Jupiter demanded, blocking the blow with ease. “I know you haven’t told them I’m the bearer of the Jupiter Crystal. Do you think they’d support you if they found out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Battle continued for several minutes before Jupiter made a decisive move. Zeus lunged. With a pirouette, her low boot made hard contact with her taller opponent’s chin. The blow was delivered with sufficient force that he spun before hitting the ground. A moment later she had him pinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surrender!” she ordered. “I don’t want to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How –?!” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her arm pressed warningly against his throat, threatening to crush his windpipe if he struggled. “Surrender.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeus fought himself for some time before sighing. “I surrender.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The princess immediately backed away as the herald announced her victory. “I have trained with the finest warriors of the worlds. I have led armies in war. You were a fool to believe I would be so easily supplanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Women have no place ruling. Nor are they fighters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both assumptions are false. Queen Serenity proved her strength of command when she brought the planets together. Now I’ve shown you the power of a female warrior. Women aren’t inferior. Remember that if you wish to remain in this court.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Jovian king and queen rushed forward and inspected her for injury. She shook her head but smiled beatifically as her fiancé approached. He embraced her before facing the prince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not think I will roll over and cower behind Jupiter’s skirts,” the second Shitennou stated. “I heard your insult. Now I expect you to answer for it. This matter of Terrans as lesser men will end here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeus laughed. “My cousin is royalty. Perhaps it is unusual, but it is not impossible that she would possess our might. You are only a commoner from a planet long devoid of power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nephrite drew his sword. “I am a king of Terra and one of the most powerful men of that world. The Lunar Court has acknowledged my strength. Are you so much a coward that you would back down from a challenge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am no coward,” the prince growled. “Don’t think to insult me and be excused.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you have expected of me?” Nephrite snorted. He sheathed the weapon. “As the challenged, I believe it is within your right to decide upon the place and manner of our duel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeus considered. “Now, hand-to-hand. If you can prove as worthy as my cousin, I will not speak of this again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree.” The general leaned in close and murmured, “I should inform you that I have trained with Princess Jupiter on many occasions. We’re said to be an even match.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The herald quickly gave the details of the battle as Nephrite turned to Jupiter. “I’m sorry for this, love, but it’s best to settle this entirely before it gets out of control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jupiter shook her head. “I wouldn’t expect you to ignore it. The people will follow me now. Prove that they should follow you as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nephrite gave her his sword before shrugging out of his jacket and setting it aside. Before joining Zeus in the ring, he pulled a leather thong from an inner pocket and tied his hair back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men hardly heard the command to begin, immediately closing. It was an immense shock to Zeus when Nephrite ducked at his approach, flipping his opponent over his back. With an impressive effort, Zeus managed to keep to his feet, but the move put him off balance. Nephrite automatically capitalized on the advantage, seizing the prince and hurling him with impressive force. The other man found himself skidding through the dust. An instant later Nephrite had him pinned, one arm on his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you yield?” he asked coldly. “Or shall I humiliate you further?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I yield,” he muttered, just loudly enough to be heard. Nephrite backed away. “Are you stronger than the princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The general shook his head. “Jupiter and I are equals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet you defeated me more readily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was not fighting with her full power. She would not do so against her own family. I have no such hesitation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this settled in the eyes of the court and people?” Jupiter asked her parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>King Valérien nodded. “There is not likely to be further resistance. The court supports your decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if that’s it for politics…” Jupiter marched forward and punched her cousin in the face just as he was getting to his feet. He fell back, wiping blood from his nose and cursing. “You arrogant, self-righteous…” she fumed. “How dare you try to force me to choose! How have I ever wronged you?! No, I treated you with the respect I foolishly thought you deserved. I don’t appreciate kindness being repaid with hatred!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeus snorted. “How have you wronged me?! If not for you, it would be my throne!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jupiter’s hands clenched to fists. “You should always have known that my parents would someday have a child, and that child would be their heir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A girl should never inherit,” he countered. “Except for this business with the planetary crystal, I would be king.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This business?!” she repeated. “Those laws have existed since the birth of our kind! The crystal’s choice is absolute. Whether you approve or not, the crystal came to me. Every law states without exception that the crystal’s heir would inherit their planet. Mars’s claim is undisputed, and she is a second cousin to the king!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nephrite wrapped his arms around her. “Jupiter, calm down. The matter is done.” His gaze locked on the disgraced prince. “It would be best if you remove yourself from our presence. I will not hesitate to humiliate you again if I must.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince eyed the now trembling princess warily, watching her hands fist and relax. A moment later he turned to join the Court in the castle, leaving the lovers alone. Once they were gone she pivoted until her face was pressed against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could they ask me to make such a terrible decision?!” she sobbed. “How could he force me to fight him for rights that should never have been questioned?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nephrite rubbed her back consolingly. “It is difficult for a child to understand when another has taken what they see as their place. He never lost the resentment of that child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we are ever blessed with children,” she whispered, “I would not allow this to occur. They will marry for love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The stars do not yet speak of children. Do not rush forward so quickly, Jupiter. First we must see our prince and princess safely to their wedding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed a bit. “If there is so much opposition for lesser princesses marrying Terrans, I begin to fear for her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prince Endymion will prove himself if he must.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally Jupiter dried her tears. “We should return to the Silver Palace. The others need to be told that the matter is settled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nephrite considered, but shook his head. “Let us spend some time alone first. The flowers at Io must be in bloom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her emerald eyes brightened at the mention of her beloved plants. “They should be! Oh, you haven’t seen the true glory of my gardens yet. They’re magnificent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then show me, love. The prince and princess will understand the delay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She led them to the teleport pad as they laughed, pain forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>